The Whiny and The Selfish
by loulousexperiment
Summary: What if you added to the already unique Hunter x Hunter team an overly protective sister and a selfish teen age girl? The results would be absolute chaos. My pairings are kind of obvious. The story sets during the Hunter exam. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Whiny and the Selfish**

**Summary **

What if you added to the already unique Hunter x Hunter team an overly protective whiny sister and a selfish teen age girl? The results would be absolute chaos. My pairings are kind of obvious. The story sets during the Hunter exam. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own hunter x hunter and its characters.

(Unfortunately!)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Race you to the top!

"Gon…I'm going to murder you…"

Sorry Kim, I had no choice. We were going to miss it.

My head hurts… and I think I broke a rib…you're gonna pay…

I'm really sorry sis.

Both siblings were looking at each other, well one of them was more glaring than anything else. After their brutal jump from the edge of the cliff to the deck of the ship, Gon had landed perfectly on one knee while his sister was now laying on her stomach. Wishing that everything around her would stop spinning. Weirdly the floor was much less harder then she had first thought. Suddenly it started to move and Kim was certain that her dizziness wasn't the cause.

"Get… off" A man's voice said. The girl finally noticed that underneath her instead of the usual wooden floor was laying the spiky haired man that Gon had followed around all day. She jumped off him in surprise and ran at Gon's side where she instantly knew she was safe. The man stood up and checked if his suit was still in one piece, fortunately for him (and everybody else) it was. His inspection finished he turned to Gon shouting:

"Next time warn us kid, some people don't like leaving their life in the hands of a 12 years old's fishing rod!"

"Yeah Gon, Tux man's right. Don't do that again. My arms still hurt…"

Hey don't call me Tux man, the name's Leorio…

Sorry mister but we were going to miss the boat…

Don't call me mister the names Leorio!

Gon grinned happy to finally know the man's name. Seeing her brother's joyful expression made Kim smile too. Soon they were all grinning idiotically at each other for the soul reason that they had managed to board on time the ship that would lead them to the hunter exam.

What they didn't know is that a blond teenager and the captain of the ship were watching them carefully. Thinking the same thing, well almost:

"This trip won't be as boring as I thought."

"They're too loud."

The trip was long and there was nothing to do, well that was Leorio and Kim's opinion. They were both lying on the floor bored to death, ignoring the fight going on a few meters away. Kim didn't share Gon's passion for fishing not that she minded, sitting for hours without moving until having cramps in your fingers and arms, just for a stinking fish wasn't her thing. But that didn't stop her to go check out what Gon had caught when he shouted out of nowhere:

"Got it!"

The boy held proudly in front of him an enormous fish. The captain had come to congratulate him. But Kim didn't listen to their conversation. Her full intention was on the seagull's cries. They all meant the same: "DANGER"

"Kim what's wrong? Is there a problem?" her brother asked after noticing her zoning out.

"Look…" she said pointing in the bird's direction. Gon frowned at the sight.

"There's going to be a storm…"

How do you know kid?

You can taste salt in the air and the seagulls are flying in weird patterns, Gon explained he turned around to face his sister, Kim?

The birds, their alerting each other of a danger, an enormous storm's coming.

Leorio who had listened on the conversation asked in an unconvinced way:

"You understand bird language?"

Just the general things.

She answered a serious face on. The captain looked at the kids, both equally brown pair of eyes fixed on the horizon. Kim's black curls swinging in rhythm with the wind.

"They have your blood in their veins Gin, no doubt about that!" the captain thought.

"So when is it?"

In two hours, the siblings said in sync.

Men, bring those sails down!

What you believe them?! Yelled a stunned Leorio. The captain just ignored him and went to inspect his men's work.

A half hour later, everybody was staring at the main mast;

"It's so pretty."

Uh, I wouldn't qualify it like that, little girl. There's an old legend that says all sailors who saw Saint-Almo's fire never made it back to land.

The captain said looking up at the glowing pole.

"Well good thing we're not sailors." Leorio added. Kim rolled her eyes at the man's joke and refocused her attention on the beautiful Saint-Almo's fire covered mast.

Most passengers were lying on the floor seasick or just terrified. Only four seem to enjoy the violent sea. One was playing on barrels and fetching water for his sister (Gon), another was comforting and offering herbs and water to the sick (Kim). A third one was sleeping peacefully on the only hammock in the room, finally the last one was sitting on the ground finishing an apple and admiring his complexion in a little mirror (Leorio of course).

Well that's how the captain found them. He invited them in his quarters and asked the future hunter examinees why they were here. Gon and Kim answered the same thing. They were searching for their father and the twins wanted to know why their father had chosen his job as hunter instead of them.

Kurapika wanted revenge and information on the famous group the phantom troupe. And lastly Leorio after a lot of arguing, finally admitted he was in it for the money. Making everybody sweat drop.

"Always knew he was just an idiot…" Kim thought

"Money grubber" Kurapika mumbled to himself.

"Hunter exam here we come!" said to himself an overly positive Gon.

* * *

**You must have noticed Leorio and Kurapika's duel scene missing. Oh and the sailor's saving not happening. I'm really sorry about that! Hope you still enjoyed it. I'm sorry if I misspelled "Almo's fire". I don't how to write it. **

**Please tell me what you thought about it even if my story's a bit rushed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yinyang555**** : Hey, thanks for reviewing and to answer your questions, if I'm not mistaking, I think I mentioned it in the previous chapter that Gon and Kim are twins. So yeah they were born on the same day. Secondly, I wanted people to discover the couples chapter by chapter but whatever, couples are: Kim x Killua, Kurapika x oc.**

**Thanks to everyone who "favorited", viewed or/and reviewed this story. **

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Chapter 2**

After fending off a violent storm, saving a drowning sailor and putting an end to a childish fight, our four friends finally arrived at Zaban city. The dock were crowded by men there for the same goal as Gon and his sister, pass the Hunter Exam. Leorio was looking for the bus stop while the others said their goodbyes to the old captain.

"You see that hill, head over that cedar on its top, it's a short cut to the exam center." said the sea veteran before turning around to board his boat. "Thanks a lot captain I wish you well!" shouted a joyful Gon while Kim contented herself of smiling and waving at the sailors standing on the boat's deck.

However the group didn't notice a teen age girl hidden behind a corner, spying on their conversation. Her straight orange hair falling around her face reaching her shoulders. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity towards the group of four walking through the crowd. Like her they had been spotted by a disguised examiner who had directed them in the right way.

She had been waiting on the docks for two hours trying to find someone worth allying with. For a little while. At least until she got what she wanted and that was finding the rumored village and its special quiz. She had been forced to flirt and lead on her train's conductor slash examiner to get these informations. He had of course been quite disappointed after not getting any reward. That wasn't her problem, he should know not to trust every pretty girl he met. He is a Hunter examiner for god's sake.

Anyway she had finally found a group that she could join. The three males especially the perverted looking one would be easy to manipulate but the little girl might pose as a threat. Unfortunately she only had two choices, let them do all the dirty work or exhaust herself by looking for the right way on her own. She picked the first option.

_**Okay, let the show begin!**___

She took a big breath put on her most innocent and convivial smile before walking in their direction. The tall man in a suit was trying to convince the others on going directly to Zaban city. However he didn't seem to do a good job about it.

"Kids you shouldn't trust people so easily. That advice was probably a trick!"Leorio half yelled, his irritation growing because of the three kids' stubbornness.

"If you want to go to Zaban city, you should take the bus it's just a street away." She barged in the conversation and was pleased to see that the tall man wasn't indifferent of her looks. On the contrary, he was ogling her, a creepy smile on his face his eyes roaming everywhere below her eyes. _**What a pervert! Oh well, he'll be easier to boss around. A few promises here and there and he'll become my new toy. **_

"What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone in this dangerous city?" His wide smile never faltering while he puts a hand on the small of her back.

Her inner self rolled her eyes at the man's obvious flirting.

"The same reason as you, I'm here to take part in the Hunter exam." She chose to ignore the old man's look of shock and surprise.

_**You stupid sexist!**_

She was met with the smallest boy's and his twin's curious look. She had to admit it was nice seeing another female in this macho atmosphere especially a younger one.

_**At least I can be sure she won't be a competition for the male examinees' attention. **_

Of course she wasn't going to lie, the little girl was a cutie with her big brown eyes and her dark hair favoring her tan skin. But she was much too young, she wouldn't interest grown men except maybe pedophiles. However she was ripped from her thoughts by the small spiky haired boy who jumped in front of her and held out a hand a toothy grin on his face.

"Hey miss, I'm Gon, this is my twin sister Kim, that's Leorio and over there's Kurapika. It's really nice to meet you." He was such a cute and polite boy unlike the others. That pervert was still looking where he shouldn't. His sister was staying quiet trying to decide if she could trust the older girl. And last but not least in other words the worst, the blond boy who looked her age was ignoring her in silent and looking at the board next to them. She really wasn't used to be ignored especially by the opposite sex.

_**He is really pissing me off!**_

And just to worsen everything that idiot wearing a cheap suit was again trying (and failing) to seduce her.

"Miss in this dangerous world. You should have someone special right next to you to keep you safe. I would love to be that person. How about we take the bus to Zaban city together and help each other on passing the exam." He whispered in her ear his hand not moving from her back. Did he really think by breathing disgustingly down her neck, he was going was going to make her fall form.

_**Well bad news buddy putrid breath wasn't appealing to girls at all.**_

"Well my name's Miki, it's a pleasure meeting all of you. However, I'm sorry Leorio I will have to decline your offer as tempting as it is. I get easily sick in buses. So I'm going to hike up that mountain over there." She answered the man with her sweetest smile.

"Why not come with me, Kim and Kurapika, we're heading for the top of the mountain too."

_**Bingo **_

"If that's not too much trouble I would really like that." Of course tried to convince to come with him but he finally gave up. After saying his goodbyes to everybody and asking for Miki's number which she refused, they all headed to their designated destinations. For Miki it had been easier than she thought. She was just hoping that this group would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What a really sweet, polite but stupid kid! He had shockingly believed every word she had said about breaking her ankle while climbing up the hill, and he was now carrying her up the mountain right next to his sister, a big smile on his lips. Well she wasn't going to complain! Thanks to Gon her new leather boots wouldn't be covered in mud by the end of the day. He was such a nice boy. But that thought was quickly smashed into pieces when the younger boy took her off her back and placed her on the dirty ground.

"Gon! Where are you going!?" She cried out. But she just had time to hear him say :

" Wait here! I'm going to help Kim search for herbs to help heal your ankle!" before she saw the two siblings disappear behind a bush. She was left alone in the clearing with the annoying blond teen. However that didn't last long.

"Hey don't leave me here alone!" She said seeing him entering the forest in the twin's direction.

" If you don't want to be left here just go on ahead by yourself. See you later" And like the others, she lost sight of him.

Shoot! Unlike the kids, he didn't believe in my little act. Why couldn't the blond boy be as naïf or perverted as his friends? This will just complicate things. A few minutes passed in silence still, no one came back. She decided to hell with her fake broken ankle, she got up and went to search for them herself.

She followed their direction, while yelling their names. Trying but failing to not sound annoyed. But instead of a reply, she stumbled on an unexpected scene. Kurapika was standing next to Gon. However that wasn't unusual, no, the fact that Kim and her brother were happily petting an enormous rhinoceros was the surprising part.

Unfortunately the gentle scene happening in front of her was brusquely interrupted by a chaotic violent psychotic force which, she would later find out, was Gon's perveted friend, ReoIio or something.

"DONT WORRY G0N! I WILL SAVE YOU! TAKE THAT YOU MONSTER!' 'He yelled before smashing his briefcase on the rhino's forehead.

_Ow that got to hurt..._

But in a few minutes the tables were quickly turned and Leorio was chased up a tree by the furious animal.

.o0o.

" I thought that you might miss me, so l came back." Leorio said still standing up in his tree.

" He's lying through his teeth." Miki muttered so that only Kim and the blond boy next to her could hear.

" That is quite generous of you Leorio " Leorio just ignored Kurapika's sarcastic reply and continued his words directed to the two youngest of the bunch.

" Kim, Gon l'm your friend right? "

"Yeah"

"Nope"

"SO COULD YOU PLEASE TELL THE RHINO TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! "

" NO WAY! Gon! Look at what that old meanie did to this poor cutie!" Kim yelled back while hugging the animal next to her.

She was quickly backed up by the other girl in the group.

" She's right. We should let you rot up there for being an idiot."

It took a few arguments from Kurapika and a lot of apologizing from Leorio for the group too finally get back on track.

" Look at all the time we've wasted. We'll probably be the last to arrive." complained the red head girl.

" Look on the bright side, Leorio came back and your ankle doesn't seem to hurt anymore! "

Gon tried his best to comfort a moping Miki. However the blond teen next to her whispered in a smug voice in her ear.

" You must heal really fast Miki." She answered him by stumping hard on his foot and walking far away from him ending up between the perverted guy and Kim. Both girls started a conversation quite easily on Kim's home town, making sure to ignore Kurapika's glares. Interrupted every few minutes or by a comment from Gon or Leorio's flirting.


End file.
